1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin counting device which is used in, for example, an automatic vending machine for selling toys contained capsules.
It is noted that the term xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d throughout the specification should be considered in a wide concept which should not exclude those other than the so-called coins or hard money, including game coins or the like.
2. Description of Earlier Development
Hereinafter, there has been well-known, as one used in a manually operated automatic vending machine, an apparatus for determining whether coins are false or not and for counting a number of coins, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Jitsukai-hei 2-133774. Such an apparatus has a structure for excluding false coins, which automatically discharges a false coin or which can prevent a knob for extracting a toy or the like from being rotated in the case of using a false coin. Further, the apparatus determines whether a predetermined number of coins are slotted into or not.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, the determination whether a coin is false or not is carried out in view a diameter or a weight of the coin, but this determination is difficult in such a case that a relatively elaborated coin is used. Thus, an exquisite coin sorting device has been conventionally envisaged as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Tokukai-sho 52-46000. However, this coin sorting device does not have a function of counting coins, and should this coin sorting device be combined with the coin counting device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Jitsukai-hei 2-1333774, a large space for installation would be required.
The present invention has been made for solving such problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coin counting device which has a simple structure and which requires a small space for installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin counting device which is effective even in combination with a coin sorting device for determining whether a coin is false for not.
That is, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, the coin counting device comprises:
a coin temporary reserve member for temporarily reserving coins therein in a standing condition, the coin temporary reserve member being able to move reciprocally and laterally between a temporary reserve position and a transfer position; and
an engaging member which inhibits the coin temporary reserve member to move from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position when the number of coins reserved in the temporary reserve member is smaller than a predetermined number, and which permits the temporary reserve member to move from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position when the number of coins reserved therein is equal to the predetermined number.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention,
the coin counting device comprises:
a coin temporary reserve member for temporarily reserving coins therein in a standing condition, the coin temporary reserve member being able to move reciprocally and laterally between a temporary reserve position at which a coin can be put into the temporary reserve portion and a transfer position at which no coin can be put therein; and
an engaging member which inhibits the coin temporary reserve member to move from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position when the number of coins reserved in the temporary reserve member is smaller than a predetermined number, and which permits the temporary reserve member to move from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position when the number of coins reserved therein is equal to the predetermined number.
Preferably, the coin counting device further comprises: a base plate on which the coin temporary reserve member is provided; a stopper member provided on the base plate, for supporting a coin in the coin temporary reserve member from a lower side to prevent the coin from dropping out of the coin temporary reserve member while the coin temporary reserve member is at the temporary reserve position, and for releasing a support for the coin to permit the coin to drop out of the coin temporary reserve member while the coin temporary reserve member is at the transfer position; and the engaging member provided on the base plate, which presses a surface of the coin in the coin temporary reserve member by a predetermined urging force, while the coin temporary reserve member to move from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position.
The temporary reserving member may comprise a scraper for removing the surplus coins from the temporary reserve member when the temporary reserve member is moved from the temporary reserve position to the transfer position.
The coin counting device may further comprises a coin number adjusting mechanism for increasing or decreasing the predetermined number of coins to be temporarily reserved.
This coin counting device can be used in combination with a coin sorting device for determining whether a coin is false or not. As this coin sorting device, a coin sorting device which is disclosed, for example, in the Japan ese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Tokukai-sho 52-46000, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Tokukai-sho 52-57894 or the like is preferably used. Thus, in combination of this coin sorting device, the apparatus can be simply incorporated in an automatic vending machine or the like in which the determination whether a coin is false or not is indispensable. In this arrangement, if a manipulating knob for discharging a commodity or the like is coupled to the temporary reserve member, it is possible to prevent the manipulating knob from being manipulated, until a predetermined number of coins have been cast into. In this case, it is natural that no false coin is reserved in the temporary reserve member since a false coin can be determined by the coin sorting device even though the false coin is cast into.
It is noted that the coin counting device is provided therein with a scarper, and is adapted to carry surplus coins on a predetermined number of coins which have been temporarily reserved, and in this condition, when the temporary reserve member is moved toward the transfer position, the surplus coins can be prevented from being moved and can be removed from the temporary reserve member.
Further, there may be provided a coin number adjusting mechanism for adjusting the predetermined number of reserved coins.